The Early Life of Peyton Munson
by ANK1983
Summary: **Prequel to Home is Where you Will Always Belong** Peyton Munson was carefree and just living the life of an 18 year old girl. She was fighting feelings for her best friend when Juice showed up at the club and turned her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful warm day in Charming, as Peyton made her way across the school yard to where one of her best friends was sitting on his Harley Davidson. She smiled at him and broke into a run. Once she got to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Jax!" Peyton, exclaimed, "I wasnt expecting to see you until tomorrow." "Well, Clay, Ope and I got home this morning, "Ope and I had a small arguement about who was going to pick you up after school. I won." Peyton smirked. She could only imagine the "small" argument they got into about her. The last time they got in to a small argument about her, they damn near killed each other. Her uncle Bobby and Chibs had to pull them off each other. Peyton had merely snickered and walked away. She was used to them acting this way over as they had done it for years.

Jax Teller and Opie Winston were her best friends, they were 4 years older than her, but they treated her like one of the club members. She might as well have been. Her uncle Bobby was part of the club and she had basically been around the Sons of Anarchy since she was in diapers. Her parents, Dave and Joyce weren't part of the club, but they were close with the club. Peyton's mom and Jax's mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow, were best friends and her dad was very close with his brother, Bobby and another club member, Tig Trager.

Her whole family was a part of the club in one way or another and she couldn't imagine having the club in her life.

Jax grinned at her and handed her a helmet. "Get on Darlin'" Jax said with a smile, "Let's get out of here." She put on the helmet and hopped on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. Around the time she was 16 she had developed a little bit of a crush on him, but he had still been trying to mend his broken heart after his high school girlfriend, Tara had left him to go to medical school. Peyton was pretty sure Jax never really got over her leaving and once he finally realized that she wasn't coming back, he got in deep with the club and and slept with a different woman daily.

Jax kick started his bike and he sped out of the parking lot and down the street towards Teller-Morrow Automotive and the SOA clubhouse. She held onto him as they sped down the street. She loved being on the back of a bike, it was exhilarating and being on the back of an outlaw's bike was almost reckless and forbidden.

About ten minutes later they pulled into the lot and he turned the bike off. Peyton got off the bike and took her helmet off and turned to Jax. "Thanks for the lift Teller," she said, smiling at him. He smiled up at her and put and hand on her hip. She was wearing an pair of low rise ripped jeans and a t-shirt that showed just a little bit of her tummy and her favorite pair of Harley Davidson boots. She sucked in a breath of air when his hand brushed against her skin. She put her hand ontop of his and looked at him curiously and he quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he replied as he got up and took his helmet off. With that, whatever moment they were about to have was over and he was walking towards the garage. Peyton shook her head and tried to let it roll off her shoulders.

*******  
Jax took a deep breath as he walked away from her towards the office. Peyton was like his little sister, but in the last little while he began to notice her in a different way. She was beautiful and sexy with her dark eyes and her long black hair hanging in soft curls down her back. He hadn't planned for it to happen, it just did. He was sure that she kind of had a crush on him as well, but he couldn't let it happen. If they turned into something it would turn into an absolute disaster after awhile and he definitely couldn't go to her like he went to the crow eaters. Peyton was better than that.

Peyton ran upnto him and fell in stride beside him and smiled cutely at him. Everyday after school she would come to TM to help Gemma run the shop. She loved being around the club and they treated her like royalty.

"Jax...is everything ok." she asked him as she stopped them in the middle of the parking lot and reached for his hand. Jax looked down at her small hand in his and his heart pounded in his chest. Shit, he thought to himself as he looked down at her. He looked around the lot and it was quiet, there was no one around except the two of them. He reached out and ran his calloused hand through her hair. "Just confused baby girl," he answered her quietly. "About what?" she asked curiously. "You, Peyton," Jax replied, "I'm confused about how you are making me feel." With that Peyton put her hands on his shoulders and got up on her tip toes and pressed her soft lips against his. Jax put his hands on either side of her face and pushed every reason for why this was a bad idea out of his mind as he kissed her back.

It was a perfect moment, but it ended quickly as the rumble of a motor bike got Jax's attention. His hand had moved down to the small of her back as he watched the biker pull in. Peyton gave him a shy smile. "We can talk later," she said quietly before she ran towards the office. He didn't think there was much to talk about, whatever that was, it couldn't happen again.

Jax gave his head a quick shake and then slowly made his way over to the biker as he got off his bike. Jax was assuming that this was the new Prospect that Clay had told him about. At this point the rest of the club had made their way either out of the garage or the clubhouse to see what was going on. "Hey man," Jax said, holding out his hand, "Jax Teller." The guy got off his bike, took his helmet off and shook his hand. "Juice," the guy replied. He had a mowhawk and tattoos on either side of it. This guy would fit in just fine, Jax thought to himself.

*****  
Peyton walked into the office and was greated by Opie, her other best friend. He was known as the gentle giant. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. She had tried her hardest to push the kiss with Jax out of her mind. She knew it was a bad idea, but she had wanted to kiss him again the moment they had stopped.

"How you doing baby girl?" he asked as he out her back on the ground. "I'm great!" she replied, smiling at him, "Glad you guys are home though." "Us too," he replied with a smile, "but i should headnout ther. I think the new Prospect just got here." Peyton shooed him outmof thenoffice and then sat down at the desk and started working on the paper work that Gemma had left for her.

As she plugged her way through the work on the deskmshe found herself thinking back to the kiss. The feel of Jax's facial hair against her face as he kissed her, his hands on her face, the warmth of his hands on her skin. She wished that he would come in the office right now and kiss her again, maybe even use the desk to their beneifit. She grinned sligtly at the thought just as the office door opened and in walked Jax.

She stood up and slowly walked towards him. He smiled at her but out his hands up to stop her. "Peyton..." Jax said quietly and sincerely, "you know just as well as I do that this would be a bad idea. I loved it and it felt good and I haven't stopped thinking about you since, but I'm looking out for both us when I tell you that it shouldn't happen again. Peyton, we both know it will end badly for us." Peyton knew Jax was right but she would be lying if she had said it didn't hurt a little. "You're right," she replied quietly, looking down at her hands, "it just felt right and so good in the moment. It felt good to kiss you. I was always curious about what it would feel like." He smiled at her and he grabbed her gently. "Then one more for good measure," he whispered, his voice cracking and full of desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly leaned in.

They jumped as someone knocked on the office door. They quickly pulled apart, but not fast enough for Gemma. She didn't make a big deal about what she thought she saw. She just smiled at the two of them and sat down at the desk. "Didn't you come in here to get Peyton and introduce her to the new guy?" Gemma asked, "because I know you didn't come in here to do whatever it was that you were about to do." Jax smiled at his mom and nodded.

Jax held out his hand for Peyton and she took it and he led her outside. They walked in silence across the lot to the picnic table in front of the clubhouse where everyone was hanging out. "Peyton, I would like you to meet Juice," Jax said as Juice stood up with a beer in his hand, "he is our new prospect, the one I've been telling you about." "It's nice to meet you," Juice said happily with a big smile on his face.

Peyton reached for his hand and looked up at the man standing in front of her. In a matter of seconds everything that had happened that afternoon had disappeared from her mind. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and it felt like heart had stopped. He was absolutely beautiful to her. "I'm Peyton," she said so quietly, he had to strain his neck to hear her, "Welcome to the club." Juice flashed her the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen in her life.

In that moment Peyton knew she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Juice noticed the look in Peyton's eyes and he had to admit that he felt it too. She was beautiful and judging by the way Jax, the Vice President, and Opie were protecting her, they thought so too. He could barely hear her when she introduced herself.

"Welcome to the club," she said quietly. "Thanks," Juice replied, "I'm glad to be here. So how do you fit into the club?" Peyton looked up at him and her cheeks turned red. "Bobby is my uncle," she replied quietly, pointing at a burly man with long curly grayish hair, "I've been around the club since I was in diapers." Juice smiled at her and then made a mental note not to mess with the princess of the club.

Juice noticed Clay look down at his watch and then look around at the club. He walked over and quickly kissed Peyton on the forehead. "We have club business we need to take care of," Clay said as he started walking towards the clubhouse, "Chapel in five minutes. Prospect, bring your lap top." With that Juice took one last look at Peyton and then followed Clay towards the clubhouse.

* * *

Jax felt jealous and angry all in one instant. For good measure, he put his arm around Peyton and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled at him, but he knew that the new Prospect had definitely piqued her interest.

"Hey man," Opie said to Jax as he quickly looked down at Peyton, "Donna wants you and Peyton to come over for dinner tonight. Get the group back together. She misses having all four of us together." Jax looked down at Peyton and she smiled. "I can come pick you up after the meeting," Jax said to her. "Sounds good to me," Peyton said, "And you don't have to pick me up. There is plenty of work to be done here. Just come get me when you're ready."

Opie nodded his head and then turned towards the clubhouse, leaving them alone. "I'll let Donna know," he called back quickly, "Hurry up Jax, church is about to start."

Once Opie left Jax looked down at her and Peyton was already looking up at him. "What are you doing Jax?" she questioned suspiciously. He knew she had caught him, but he wasn't going to let her win that easily. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "Don't give me that shit," she said incredulously, "Not 15 minutes ago you gave me the speech about how you and I are a bad idea and that it would just end badly. Then you notice me and Juice making eyes at each other and your mind changes faster than a crow eater ends up in your bed. Now you're all over me acting like we have something going on because you don't want anyone else to get their hands on me." Holy shit, he thought to himself. When she said it out loud, he really did sound like an asshole. "But you don't have to worry Jax," Peyton stated as she pulled away from him and started walking towards the office, "It is obvious that he is so scared of you guys that he will never make a move. I'll see you when church is over." With that she disappeared into the shop and he was left there by himself confused about what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Peyton stormed into the office and slammed the door forgetting that Gemma was still there. Gemma looked up at her and instantly put her pen down and took her glasses off. It was the "tell me your problems" look. Peyton sat down in a chair across from Gemma and angry tears sprung to her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gemma asked quietly and sincerely. Peyton looked at her and she didn't even know where to start. "What did Jax do sweetheart?" she asked. "Jax makes a big deal about how we would be a bad idea and blah blah blah," Peyton began angrily, "But the second he sees me looking interested in someone else... For example, Juice... then everything he said earlier no longer applies. He doesn't really want me, but he sure as hell doesn't want anyone else to have me either. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Baby, you know this is just Jax being Jax," Gemma said quietly sympathizing with her, "he is your best friend, he is watching out for you and probably even has a thing for you. But the way his relationships go, he is afraid to start anything and he is terrified that things would end badly with you. As for the Juice thing...maybe don't rush into that just yet."

Peyton understood Gemma's reasoning with respect to Jax, but rolled her eyes at the Juice comment. "What is the big deal with Juice?" Peyton questioned Gemma. "Nothing sweetheart," Gemma replied, "I just want to make sure the guys trust him first and he is a little old for you." "Please Gemma," Peyton shot back, "He can't be much older than Jax and Opie." Gemma didn't respond to that, but just smiled.

"You can head out if you want Gem," Peyton said, smiling sweetly at her, "I'm waiting for Jax and Ope and then we are going over to Ope and Donna's for dinner." "You sure baby?" Gemma asked hopefully. "Of course," Peyton responded, "I'll close up shop and get the final paper work done." Gemma stood up, grabbed her purse and walked over to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks baby," Gemma said with a smile, "And just remember, things will work themselves out. Whatever is meant to happen will happen in its own time. You can't rush these things Peyton. Just let the chips fall where they may." "I'll make a note," Peyton said.

After Gemma left the office Peyton sat down at the desk and ran her hands through her hair. She began taking care of the last of the paper work for the day and she found herself daydreaming. She couldn't stop thinking about Jax and the moment they shared and she did want it to happen again, but Juice had an instantaneous heart fluttering effect on her. She lost herself in her work and in her thoughts and before she knew it, it was 6:00 and Piney walked in and turned the sign to say closed.

"Hey Princess," Piney said as he walked around the desk and leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head, "How was your Friday?" "It was good Piney," Peyton replied, "Only a month left before I graduate. I'm pretty excited to be done." "We're pretty proud of you," Piney stated with a smile, "Anyways, I gotta head out, but Jax and Opie should be done soon." "Ok, thanks," Peyton replied, "Have a good night Piney."

After the door closed Peyton leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She could see Jax perfectly and she could feel his warm lips pressed against hers. Who was she kidding, she thought to herself, she wanted Jax, she couldn't deny it. She didn't know Juice from a hole in the wall and Jax had been her lifelong friend.

Peyton was startled from her thoughts when the door opened and closed quietly. She opened her eyes and saw Jax standing there looking sheepish. "I'm sorry Peyton," he said quietly, "I wasn't being fair about this. I was being selfish. I want you, but it is a bad idea, but I was also wrong in the fact that if I can't have you then I don't want anyone to have you." "Jax you can't have it both ways," Peyton replied, "if you want me say so, but if not, I will move on. I'm not saying I'm going to run into Juice's arms, but I am going to meet someone eventually." "I know," he replied with a small smile, "Will you forgive me? I can't promise that I won't be protective, but I won't be a dick like I was this afternoon. I just don't know Juice yet." "I forgive you Jax," Peyton said quietly as she stood up, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

They held onto each for quite a long time before Jax pulled away and looked down at her. He smiled down at her before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Peyton knew in that moment that it would be their last kiss. "I don't want to ruin what we have baby girl," Jax said quietly, pressing his forehead against hers, "Are you ok with the decision?" Peyton looked into his eyes and even though she wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go, she knew that it was the best decision. "Yes and no," she replied quietly. "I feel the same way," Jax replied, "But I can't be what you need. My heart isn't looking for long term right now." "You still miss her?" Peyton asked quietly. He nodded his head in response. She knew he was unable to put his feelings into words. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here," Jax said, "Donna is waiting for us. Oh and I may have forgotten to mention that someone else is going to be joining us for dinner. Opie invited him." Peyton looked up at Jax as he opened the door and they walked out. She was about to ask who when she saw him waiting outside by his bike with a smoke in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton's heart jumped into her throat when she saw Juice standing there by his bike. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, pair of baggy blue jeans and he was now wearing the Sons of Anarchy "Prospect" kutte. God he was gorgeous, she thought to herself. She flashed Jax a 'I can't believe you invited him' look and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"Hey Juice," Jax called out as they both made their towards him, "Opie has already gone home and I need to make a quick stop at the store. Do you think you could take Peyton over to Ope and Donna's place? She can show you how to get there." Peyton shot Jax a look that would have killed him on the spot. "Sure," Juice replied. "Thanks man, I owe ya," Jax said thankfully. "Later Darlin," he whispered into her ear and then kissed her on the cheek. "Later Jackson," Peyton said snidely, "You're gonna pay for this." "This is what you wanted," Jax said quietly with a grin, "I'm just helping you out." "Get out of here Teller," Peyton said with a giggle. He smiled and ran off towards his bike.

Peyton turned and slowly made her way to Juice and his bike and he flashed her his beautiful smile. "You're ok with taking me?" Peyton asked, smiling back at him. "Of course," he replied as he pulled out an additional helmet from underneath his seat, "I'm assuming this is one of my duties as a prospect." Peyton looked at him and even though she knew he didn't mean it the way she took it, it still hurt a little. He looked up as he handed her the helmet and could tell that he struck a nerve and he gave her a quick wink. Her heart lurched back to life, but she wished that he would notice her differently than everyone else, but she knew there was no chance of that.

Peyton put the helmet on and once he was on the bike she put her hand on his shoulder as she swung a leg over the seat. He turned and looked at her quickly before he looked back ahead of him. He kick started the bike and she nervously wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head in a little and breathed him in. My god, she thought, he smells glorious.

* * *

Juice's whole body felt like it was on fire when he felt her arms wrap around him. He kicked the bike into gear and took off out of the parking lot and down the street. Peyton was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but the way they all talked about Peyton...it was very clear that they cared about her enough that if any man hurt her they would rip him limb from limb. He also got the impression that there might be something going on between her and Jax. He just knew that despite how attractive Peyton was, he couldn't let his feelings or desires get the best of him or get him in trouble.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Peyton tap him on the shoulder. He turned quickly to look at her. "Turn left," she said loud enough from him to hear. He nodded his head in response and turned left and then she pointed to the second house on the left. He pulled up along the side of the road beside the house and turned the bike off. He could feel Peyton's arms reluctantly let go of him as she hopped off the back of the bike.

She turned to him and smiled as she handed him the helmet. "Thanks for the ride," she said quietly, "You didn't have to." "I didn't mind," he replied as he reached for the helmet. Their hands touched and neither one of them pulled away. When they finally did, Opie opened the front door and walked down the grass towards them. "Hey guys," Opie said, "Thanks for bringing her Juice. Jax will be here soon."

Opie grabbed Peyton in his arms and hugged her tight. "How are you baby girl?" he asked, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier, but it looked like you and Jax were involved in something deep." "We worked it out Ope," Peyton replied with a small smile, "I'm good, but I'm ready for school to be done." Juice watched the interaction between Peyton and Opie. It was obvious that those two and Jax were very close and nothing could break their bond. It appeared that Peyton was a very independent young woman and he was pretty sure that if she wanted something bad enough, she usually got her way.

* * *

Later on that night when the guys had a few beers in them and Donna and Peyton had done the dishes, they were all sitting the back yard hanging out. Peyton was holding baby Kenny in her arms and Ellie was swinging back and forth on her swing. Everything was right with the world in that moment.

"So, Peyton..." Juice said, looking over at her, "tell me about yourself. You're the only one that has spoken too much tonight." Peyton looked up from Kenny at Juice, caught slightly off guard. "Sorry, stuck in my own little world I guess," Peyton replied, smiling shyly, "Just happy to have the boys back and just taking it all in." "No worries," Juice replied, "No need to be sorry." "I'm 18, I'm Bobby Munson's baby girl...I'm basically the princess of the club," Peyton replied jokingly with a smile, "I graduate from high school in two months and it really can't come soon enough. Tig and Chibs are both like fathers to me and Jax and Opie are my protectors and my best friends." "You're serious about Jax and Opie?" Juice questioned with a curious raise of his eyebrow, "You have your very own body guards?" "Damn straight," Opie replied with a small smirk, which you could barely see underneath his beard. "Although Peyton probably wishes we weren't so protective of her," Jax replied, smiling over at her, "It comes with the territory. She has been around since she was in diapers and after awhile we just made it our job to make sure she was safe."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and just smiled. She had wished that they would leave her alone sometimes, but she still loved them more than words could say. "Stop me if I'm crossing a line here," Juice continued, "But how long have you and Peyton been together Jax?" Jesus Christ, Peyton thought to herself as she put her head in her hands. Peyton heard Jax and Opie laugh, but she didn't dare lift her head up in that moment. "Peyton isn't my old lady Juice," Jax responded, putting her at ease, "and she definitely isn't a crow eater. She is an amazing woman who deserves better than what any of us could give her." Peyton rolled her eyes to herself, thanks a lot Teller. Peyton lifted her head up and looked over at Jax who flashed her his 'I'm an angel' smile. He knew he had gone straight into protection mode without even realizing it. "I just asked because whatever you two were in the middle of this afternoon looked pretty serious," Juice pointed out, "That's why I assumed that you were together." "It wouldn't work," Peyton interjected, "I'm still too young and Jax isn't ready to settle down yet." "I think we can all agree with that," Opie stated.

With that the conversation died and Peyton was starting to feel tired. "Jax, can you take me home?" She asked looking over at him, "I'm getting pretty tired and I offered to work the day for Gemma tomorrow. Have to be at TM for 8:00." "Sure thing baby girl," Jax replied, "Well guys, thanks for dinner, but I think we are gonna head out. Juice, remember what you gotta do before our meeting tomorrow?" Juice nodded his head in response. "Alright," Jax stated, "See you guys at the clubhouse tomorrow at 9:30."

Peyton stood up and gave Donna a hug. "Thank you for having us over," Peyton said. "It's no problem. We love having you," Donna replied, "Give it time Peyton. The guys will eventually come around." "What are you talking about?" Peyton questioned. "I saw how you were looking at Juice," Donna replied with a smirk, "Just give it time." Peyton's cheeks got red, but she knew Donna (and Gemma) was right. She couldn't rush this. If it was meant to be then it would happen in time.

Peyton smiled at Donna and handed a sleeping Kenny to her before giving Ellie and Opie a quick hug. Juice stood up from his chair and put his beer down. "Thank you for helping make me feel welcome," he said only so she could hear, "Sorry if I gave you a hard time or made things worse for you." "With Opie and Jax?" Peyton exclaimed quietly, "Don't worry about them. I've had years to get used to that, I can handle them." He smiled at her and then he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. She sighed inwardly and breathed in his scent. She was sure he had some very big flaws, but at that particular point in time, to her, he was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up on Saturday morning with a pounding headache. It was the day after her graduation ceremony and she was ridiculously hungover. The club had thrown her a massive graduation party and pretty much the entire town was there to celebrate with her. The last two months had flown by. Those months were filled with ups and downs, stress over finals, annoyances with Jax and Opie (as usual), little moments with Juice and confusion and heartache over whether or not he was interested. There hadn't been any more moments between her and Jax, but they had already agreed that that was for the best. Since that night at Opie and Donna's, her and Juice had become friends and he tagged along a lot of time if they went out or hung out at the clubhouse. Just as she had expected, Juice fell into stride with the club pretty quickly and everyone took to him well. Peyton knew that if the club trusted him then she could trust him.

She pulled herself out of bed at 7:15 and trudged to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth, quickly braided her long black hair in a side braid, slapped on some lip gloss and admired herself in the mirror. She made her way back into her bedroom, pulled out a pair of black cut off shorts and a yellow halter top. She threw on her clothes along with a pair of white converse and then made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She was still getting used to living on her own. Her parents, Gemma, Clay and the rest of the club had helped her move into her apartment two weeks ago and then Donna helped her unpack and decorate the place. It was just your average two bedroom, two bathroom apartment, but once her and Donna were done with it, it looked absolutely beautiful.

Peyton grabbed a banana and a granola bar from the kitchen, grabbed her purse and her keys from the counter and made her way outside. Her uncle Bobby bought her a blue Jeep Wrangler as a graduation gift and she hadn't been able to drive it enough. She had absolutely loved that jeep. She had told her uncle that she either wanted to learn how to ride a Harley or she wanted a Jeep Wrangler. Three days later there was a Jeep Wrangler waiting for her outside her apartment. Clearly Bobby hadn't liked the idea of her riding a Harley.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **There was a knock on Peyton's door and she groaned as she pulled her ass out of bed and slowly made her way down the hallway to the door. "It's 7:30 on a Saturday morning." Peyton said as she threw the door open, "This better...be worth it." Juice was standing there with an envelope in his hand and a small smile on his face. He was wearing his usual outfit and it looked like he had just had his head shaved. He was beautiful as usual and that was when she realized what she had worn to bed the night before. She was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a light pink tank top and she knew he hadn't missed it. "Morning sleepy head," he said quietly as he handed her the envelope and then pulled a coffee from her favorite coffee shop from behind his back, "I figured I couldn't possibly show up at your place without caffeine. The envelope is from Bobby." "You're amazing," Peyton replied as she took the coffee from his hand, "Come on in." She pushed the door open wider and he made his way into her apartment.**_

 _ **Peyton followed Juice into the living room and the moment he turned to look at her, she felt incredibly self-conscious. "I'm just going to get changed," Peyton said quietly, "I wasn't really expecting company this morning." "Don't worry about it," Juice replied, "Bobby just wanted me to bring over your grad gift. But since I don't have my bike I would need a ride back to the clubhouse." Peyton's eyes got wide and she ran to the window. Juice was right behind her when she turned around and their faces where inches apart. She took a deep breath and turned her head reaching for the envelope that he still had in his hands. "No shit!" she cried out as she pulled a set of keys out of the envelope, "this is so exciting!" She jumped up and down excitedly and then wrapped her arms around him happily. He smiled at her, but the look on his face told her that he felt awkward about the situation. "Sorry," she said quietly as she quickly pulled away from him, "I'll just go get changed and then give you a ride to TM." She turned around and walked away from him. She just wished he would give her some sort of signal about where she stood. She was so confused lately over Juice's actions and attitude towards her...**_

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Peyton parked her Wrangler just outside the office of TM and slowly made her way inside. She looked around and only a couple bikes were there. Juice had been living at the clubhouse since he got here, so him being there wasn't unexpected and she assumed that Clay, Tig and Chibs were getting ready to go pick up a big shipment. She wasn't supposed to know about what went on with the club, but when your best friends are two members, they tend to tell you more than what you need to know. Their specialty was gun running and since they were responsible about it, it never really worried her.

* * *

Juice sat up in bed and noticed the red headed crow eater laying beside him. Shit, he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and got out of bed. He pulled on his underwear and a pair of jeans and disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. They had had a huge graduation party for Peyton and a couple of her friends and things had gotten out of hand. Peyton had kept her distance from him and he hadn't blamed her. But things hadn't been the same since he had brought the Jeep over to her apartment. She had gotten so close to him that morning and he wanted so badly to take her in his arms, but instead he made the situation awkward and he knew he had hurt her feelings. Over the couple months that he had been prospecting, the two of them had become friends and he had become very interested in her. He was just afraid of stepping on toes or causing trouble with the club. The last thing he wanted to do was get on anyone's bad side.

He wiped his face off and walked back into the room and reached for his t-shirt. He walked over to the side of the bed and nudged the red head until she woke up. She smiled up at him. "You gotta go," he said without smiling back, "Got shit to do." She glared at him as she got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. "I didn't expect you to be like the others," she said quietly, "You looked like a decent guy." "I guess you thought wrong," Juice replied. She grabbed her bag, shot him one last look and then walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Juice shrugged into his kutte and walked out to the common area and then walked outside for a cigarette. He pulled a smoke out and lit it and noticed that Peyton's jeep was in the parking lot. He had contemplated going over to talk to her, but he thought better of it. In a matter of seconds Jax and Opie rode into the parking lot and pulled into their spots.

"Hey Juice," Ope called out, "We've got a big job." That piqued his interest. He took a long puff of his cigarette and waited as Jax and Opie made their way over to him. "So I noticed that you disappeared with Savannah last night," Jax commented with a wink. "Yeah," Juice replied nonchalantly, "It was a mistake. Was just looking for a good time, but in the long run it wasn't worth it." Jax and Opie looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Maybe it was just Savannah," Jax stated, "She is new to the group. There are better crow eaters around if you want me to hook you up." "I'm good for now man," Juice replied.

Jax gave him a nod and then sat down at the table beside him. Opie stayed standing as he lit a smoke. "So we have a rather large pick-up today," Jax said, "Clay, Tig, Ope and me are heading out shortly and would like you to come along. See how a shipment is dealt with, get your hands dirty?" "Sounds awesome to me man," Juice replied, "I'm totally on board." "Good, we are heading out in about 20," Jax said, "I'm just going to let Clay know that we are here and ready." Juice nodded his head and then put his cigarette out in the ash tray.

He looked up when he heard a garage door open and he saw Peyton standing there talking to Bobby who must have showed up while he was talking with Jax and Opie. She looked beautiful in her black cut off shorts and yellow shirt. Her long black hair was braided and her skin was a golden brown from being outside all the time. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She looked up from her conversation with Bobby and her eyes locked with his. His stomach twisted in knots as he lifted his hand and waved at her. She smiled slightly and waved back before disappearing back into the office. His heart sank, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He didn't know if he could keep his feelings to himself any longer. He tried to push his feelings aside and get his head in the game. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was 4:00 and Peyton was sitting on the picnic table with a cigarette in her mouth. It had been a pretty busy day and Gemma had showed up around 3:30 to relieve her. She was exhausted and ready to go home, fall on the couch and watch mindless television until bedtime. Her heart was tired and she was emotionally exhausted.

Chibs walked out of the clubhouse and sat down beside her on the picnic table. "I thought you quit that shit," Chibs stated, pointing at the smoke in her mouth. "I did," she mumbled, "But today it just felt like that kind of day. I'm tired, it was busy and my heart is confused." Chibs wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Chibs had been like a second father to her for a long time and they had a very special relationship. "What's going on baby girl?" He asked. She looked up at him and she appreciated that he was always there for her whenever she needed to talk, especially when it was something that she didn't think she could talk to Jax or Opie about.

She was about to tell him what was going on, when Jax, Opie and Juice drove into the parking lot. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched Juice hop off his bike and take his helmet off. He followed Jax and Opie to the clubhouse, but hadn't looked up yet. Peyton stood up on the bench of the picnic table and Opie ran up, grabbed her and swung her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "How did it go?" She asked, "Are you guys ok?" Peyton noticed a gash right below Opie's right eye and she panicked. Opie put Peyton back down on the ground and then kissed her on the forehead. "It went well little girl," he replied with a small smile, "And we are good." He disappeared into the clubhouse and Jax quickly kissed her on the cheek before following Opie inside. "Hey Juice," Peyton said quietly. Juice nodded at her before walking into the clubhouse and Peyton crumbled in that moment.

Peyton sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. The tears streamed down her face and she could feel her heart break. In that moment she finally knew where she stood with Juice. She wasn't even a blip on his radar and she didn't realize how much that would hurt. She took a deep breath to try and stop the tears, but she just couldn't stop crying.

Chibs sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "What am I doing wrong Chibs?" she questioned quietly, "I thought he was interested. But now he is so cold and he acts like I don't exist. He treats me like Jax treats the crow eaters. That's more horrible than not existing." "Who are we talking about love?" Chibs asked as he ran his hand over her hair to soothe her. "Juice," she said quietly, "I wish I knew where I stood with him. Based on how he greeted me just now, I guess I know where I stand." "You really like him?" Chibs asked, looking down at her. "I really do," she replied, looking back at him, "he sent my heart into a tailspin the moment I met him. He has been hot one minute and cold the next. I don't think I have been so confused in my life." "Juice is a good guy Peyton," Chibs said quietly, "He is probably just trying to do right by the club. I can see that there has been a struggle on his part too." Peyton lifted her head a little at this. "You really think so?" She asked hopefully. "All I'm saying is that you need to be patient," Chibs replied with a small smile on his face, "Give it time love, if he's interested then he will find a way."

Peyton smiled at him. She felt a little bit better, but at the same time it still hurt. She stood up and gave Chibs a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm exhausted Chibs," Peyton said quietly, "Thanks for the talk, but I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow." "You work too much," Chibs replied, "Take tomorrow off. I'll let Gemma know. Besides, it's Sunday, we are closed anyways." "That sounds good to me," Peyton said with a smile, "In that case, I'll see you Monday." He smiled back at her and waved her off as she made her way to her jeep. Now it was time to go home and forget the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Juice quietly closed the clubhouse door and leaned against the wall. He hadn't intended to listen in on Peyton's conversation with Chibs but there was something in her voice that sounded so sad and unhappy. Up until now, he had no idea that he was causing her so much confusion and heartbreak. He had thought he was just doing what was right to get on the club's good side, but in the process he was breaking Peyton's heart. He ran his hand over his mowhawk and took a deep breath. He felt horrible about how this had all played out.

He walked into the clubhouse and sat down at the bar beside Opie. Jax was on the other side drinking his beer and debriefing with Opie about the shipment of guns they received. "Dude," Jax stated, "You look like someone just killed your puppy. What's up Juice?" Juice was hesitant to bring up Peyton, but he figured he would give it a shot. "I need to ask you two something," Juice said matter of factly. They both nodded in response and looked at him curiously. "Would you be opposed to me taking Peyton out and seeing where things go?" Juice asked. Jax smiled at Opie and then turned back to Juice. "You really do like her don't you?" Jax replied. "I'm crazy about her," Juice responded, "She is unlike any girl I've ever met before." "We're good with it," Opie replied as he smacked Juice on the back, "but if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you." "And I'll help," Jax replied with a smirk. Based on the fact that they were both smiling and laughing he knew they were joking, but he definitely wouldn't put it past them to cause him some serious damage.

"Do you guys need me right now?" he asked, brushing aside the fact that they had just joked about killing him, "I've got something I need to take care of." Jax walked around the bar and pulled Juice in for a hug. "Take good care of her man," Jax said, "She is an amazing girl and she is crazy about you." "Thanks you guys," Juice said with a big smile on his face, "Call if you need anything."

With that Juice got up and ran outside where Chibs was still sitting. He looked around and he couldn't see Peyton and her jeep was gone. "Where did she go?" Juice asked, looking at Chibs. Chibs smiled slightly as he put out his cigarette in the ash tray. "She was exhausted," Chibs replied, "She went home for the night and she is taking the day off tomorrow." Juice nodded quickly at Chibs before he took off towards his bike.

* * *

Juice pulled up in front of Peyton's apartment building just as she was approaching the door with a couple bags in her arms. He turned off his bike and hung his helmet on the handle bar before he ran to her to help her. She turned and looked at him curiously as he approached her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she put a bag down on the ground, "You seemed pretty busy when you got back to the clubhouse." "I have to confess something," he replied, "I overheard you talking to Chibs a little while ago outside the clubhouse." Peyton's face turned red and she looked down at her hands. "I didn't know you were listening," Peyton mumbled, "You shouldn't have heard that..." "Why not?" He asked her. "Because, it was my own issue," Peyton replied, sounding embarrassed, "I was crying over you...it was nothing...it was stupid really." "It wasn't stupid Peyton," Juice replied quietly, reaching for her free hand, "I'm sorry I caused you so much confusion and heartache. I hope you can forgive me." Peyton looked up at him shyly and nodded her head. "I forgive you," she whispered unable to say anything else. "Look, if you are still interested, I would like to take you out," Juice said with hope in his voice, "I have wanted to ask you for weeks, but your family is a little intimidating." "They are your family too," Peyton replied quietly, looking into his eyes, "Prospect or patched in, you are part of the Sons family." He never considered himself part of the family and he didn't think the club did either, at least not until he was patched in, but Peyton obviously thought otherwise. She already thought of him as family and that made him feel more accepted, cared for, valued. It must count for something being cared for by the "princess" of the club.

"I would love to go out with you Juice," she replied with a small smile on her face, "But not if you are feeling obligated because of what you heard me say today. I don't want you to go out with me because you feel sorry for me." "I'm asking you out because you are beautiful and you captivated me the first moment you walked out of the office two months ago," Juice replied quietly as he pulled the other bag from her hand and placed it on the ground, "I want to be with you and get to know you. Hearing what you said this afternoon just made me realize how badly I want you."

He grabbed her other hand and looked into her eyes. Her hands were shaking in his and he could tell that she was nervous and excited. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes and he could feel her calm down almost instantly. "Absolutely nothing," she whispered, "I have been waiting for this since that day you drove me to Opie and Donna's." "Are you free tomorrow night to go out for dinner?" he asked her after they pulled apart, "It wouldn't be until about 7:30, but I would like to see you tomorrow." "I'll be waiting," Peyton replied with a small smile, "I'm looking forward to it."

Juice was more than excited that she had said yes to him and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow night. He didn't have any idea where this was going to go, but Peyton made him feel something he never felt before.

"Do you want me to help you take this up to your place?" he asked, not wanting to leave her just yet. She looked down at the bags on the ground and then back at him. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked, "I have two more bags in the Jeep, if you want to grab those..." "Not at all," Juice replied, "I'll grab those and meet you upstairs." Peyton nodded her head and handed him the key before she reached for her bags and made her way into the building. He smiled to himself as he made his way to her Jeep. He would do anything to be near her as long as he could.

* * *

Peyton was unpacking the groceries in her kitchen when Juice let himself in with the other two bags. "Where do you want these?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. She saw him standing there and she knew this was right. She didn't really know what "this" was, but it was different than every other time they had been together. "You can just put them on the floor," she replied quietly, "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it." He put the bags on the floor and he stood behind her as she emptied a bag onto the counter. She could feel the heat of his body just inches from her and in that moment she felt things she didn't think possible. "Any time Peyton," he whispered as he ran his hands over her arms.

A shiver ran through her body at the feel of his hands on her and she turned around to look at him. She knew what should happen next, but she didn't know if that would be moving too fast, but he silently answered the question for her. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. Good Lord, she thought to herself as her stomach flipped and flopped, this is perfect. He pulled away after their short but perfect kiss and held her face in his hands and smiled at her. She put her hands over top of his and smiled back.

Peyton so badly wanted more, but knew it was too fast. "Until tomorrow," Juice said reluctantly with a raspy voice, "Have a good night beautiful." As he pulled away she held onto his hand, reluctant to let him go. "Are you sure you have to go?" she whispered, looking up at him, "You can stay a little longer if you want." "It's probably better if I don't stay," Juice replied quietly as he put his hand on her cheek, "I want to stay... But we shouldn't move to fast." She nodded her head in agreement even though she desperately wanted him with her tonight. Peyton wasn't a virgin and hadn't been for a couple years, but she was sure that she had never felt this way about any of the other guys she had been with before. She quickly put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for one final kiss before he left. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her softly. They were both very careful not to let the kiss get too deep as they didn't want to lose control.

He pulled away from her slowly and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow baby girl," Juice whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him and let him go. "You will," she replied.

She walked him to the door and once she closed the door she leaned against it, anticipating the next time she saw him. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen. It may have been too soon in that moment to tell, but she was sure she was falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see you spent the night alone last night," Opie commented as Juice walked down the hall towards the common area, "Does that mean things went well with Peyton?" Juice was grinning from ear to ear as he sat down at the bar beside Opie.

"Morning sweetheart," Gemma said sweetly as she walked out of the kitchen and placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. "Thanks Gem," Juice replied with a smile, "you're a life saver." "So what's this I hear about you and Peyton?" "I asked her out last night," Juice replied, "I could no longer resist her." Gemma kissed him on the cheek and flashed him a quick smile. "Take good care of her," Gemma stated, "She deserve the best and she thinks you are her best." Juice smiled and nodded his head as he took a big sip of his coffee.

"So that's why you shot down over half the crow-eater population last night?" Opie questioned with a grin on his face, "it's about time man. Some times putting your feelings above the club is ok, just as long as you don't let it interfere with the task at hand." "I just wasn't sure when a prospect was allowed to follow his heart," Juice replied, "I didn't want to step on any toes or get on anyone's bad side." "Prospects have feelings too Juice," Opie replied with a wink, "We just needed to know that we could trust you and we knew that we could about 5 days in. You could've made your move a long time ago." "Now you tell me," Juice joked before getting serious again, "Actually, I'm glad it took this long. It gave me time to really make sure I was into her, instead of acting on a whim because she was interested in me. I need to be sure before I moved in."

"I see you moved in," Jax exclaimed happily as he walked into the clubhouse and interrupting them. Opie and Juice looked at him curiously, unsure of what he was talking about. "Moved in?" Juice questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. "Peyton," Jax replied with a smile, "I took her coffee and breakfast this morning like I do every Sunday and she wouldn't shut up about how you finally grew a pair and asked her out." "Oh, yeah, that... yeah, I finally moved in," Juice replied happily, "...Wait... did she really say that?" Jax and Opie burst out laughing. "Nope, she would never," Jax replied, "That was all me." Juice rolled his eyes and new that it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Around 6:30 that night Peyton stood in front of her mirror surrounded by a pile of clothes. She was nervous and she had no idea what to wear. She sat down in the middle of her floor and pulled at the clothes around her, nothing really appealing to her.

Peyton looked up when someone knocked on the front door. She got up and trudged her way down the hall and opened the front door. "I figured you might need help deciding what to wear tonight," Donna said with a smile as she walked into the apartment with Kenny in her arms, "What the hell Peyton... you sure as hell aren't wearing that!" Peyton took Kenny from Donna and looked down at herself as Donna disappeared down the hall. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with paint stains all over them and one of Jax's old work shirts with oil and grease all over it. "Of course I'm not wearing this!" Peyton exclaimed as she followed her friend into her bedroom, "This is why I'm glad you're here."

By the time Peyton got back into her bedroom, Donna was already folding up the clothes on the floor and putting them nicely on the bed, all the while considering each item as a possibility for date night attire. Donna quickly looked at Peyton and then back at the shirt in her hand and then folded it and tossed it on the bed. "Guaranteed, he will be picking you up on his bike, so we have to go bike friendly...skirts are out, dresses are out," Donna mumbled more to herself than to Peyton. Donna picked up a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans, looked them up and down and then held them out for Peyton. "Put Kenny on the floor, he'll be fine," Donna said sweetly, smiling at Peyton, "Put these on...and this."

Peyton put Kenny on the floor and did as Donna had instructed. She pulled her sweat pants off and tugged on the blue pants, which she had always loved, and then she put on the yellow tube top that Donna had also handed her. She looked at herself in the mirror, loving the look already. She was pretty sure that she had tried this on earlier, but liked it more when someone else picked it out for her. Donna also held up a multi-colored plaid button up shirt (blue, red, yellow), nodded her head in approval and then handed it to Peyton. She slipped the shirt over her tube top and did up the first three buttons and then showed it off for Donna. Donna and Peyton high fived in excitement and then Donna dropped Peyton's favorite Harley boots in front of her.

"That should do it," Donna stated, brushing her hands together like her job there was done, "Perfect outfit for a biker date. Throw on a little eye shadow, mascara and you're good to go. I'm sure he actually wouldn't care if you showed up wearing the precious outfit you have on now, you're gorgeous no matter what, but I thought I would intervene." "Thank you so much Donna for your help," Peyton said with a smile before leaning in to hug her, "I'm so nervous. I've never dated a club member before." "I'm not gonna lie Peyton," Donna replied, "Opie is amazing and he is a wonderful father, but being the wife or girlfriend to a club member can sometimes take its toll on you. It's stressful, it causes more worry than necessary, but if you love them enough, what they do or what club they belong to really shouldn't make any difference. If you are anything like me, you will walk through the pit of hell for Juice no matter if you have mixed feelings towards the club or not." Peyton agreed with every word Donna had said. "Thanks Donna," Peyton replied.

"It's my pleasure," Donna replied with a smile, "Now I will take Kenny home and leave you to finish getting ready. Have a great time tonight and we will get together and talk all about it soon. Come over tomorrow if you have time." Peyton nodded her head in response and in a moment Donna had left and Peyton was sitting in the quiet of her apartment by herself again. She walked into her bathroom and admired herself in the mirror before she applied some makeup. She was never one to have to wear too much make up. She applied a little and she still looked completely natural. After she was done with the make up she quickly took the curling iron to her hair. When she was done her long black hair was hanging in lose curls down her back and she was feeling more nervous as the minutes ticked on. Just as she unplugged the curling iron, there was a knock at the door. She quickly gave herself one last look before she turned off the light and made her way down the hall.

When she opened the door she could have sworn that time had stopped and that her heart skipped a couple beats. He greeted her with the most genuine smile she had ever seen. He was wearing his usual jeans, white t-shirt and black boots, but instead of the kutte this time, he was wearing a very sexy black leather jacket. "Hey beautiful," he said, breaking the moment, "You ready to go?" "Of course," Peyton replied, "I just have to grab my bag." She quickly ran to the living room, grabbed her bag and her keys and met him back at the front door. It's now or never, she thought to herself as she smiled nervously at him and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Dinner had flown by and now Juice was sitting on his bike outside, cigarette in his mouth, waiting for his beautiful date to come out of the bathroom. Peyton had told him her life story, not that she had lived much life yet at the young age of 18, and then he told her about himself, leaving out pieces that he didn't think were necessary. The more they talked and got to know each other, the more he wanted to know and the more he cared about her. He thought he was crazy about her before, but their date was just confirmation that she was definitely the one he wanted in his life. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take any shit from him and that she would kick his ass to the curb if he wasn't honest or loyal. He watched her every move during dinner and he slowly began to learn her little quirks. The way she ate, the way she smiled when he said something funny, the way she looked shy when he would ask her a more personal question than she had expected and most of all, the way she reacted when he reached for her hand. She made him experience things during their first dinner date that he didn't think were possible.

He looked up as she walked down the stairs towards him and he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. "Do you have to be back at the clubhouse tonight?" she asked quietly as she stood between his legs while he sat on his bike. He gently rested his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. "Nope, I'm all yours," Juice replied quietly, "Don't have to be back until tomorrow morning." She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in and kissed him softly but quickly and then pulled away. He smiled slightly at the fact that her cheeks were a couple shades darker than a few seconds earlier. "What's up?" he asked her quietly, reaching for her hand, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She looked into his eyes and there was a fire in them that he had never seen before. "Take me home," she whispered, her voice cracking with desire.


	7. Chapter 7

Juice pulled up along the curb in front of Peyton's apartment and turned off the bike. He pulled his helmet off and hung it on the handle bar and he felt Peyton hesitantly let go of his waist and slip off the back of the bike. She stood in front of him and he lifted his hands up and undid the snap on the helmet and pulled it off her head. She reached her hand out and ran it over the leather of his jacket from his shoulder down to the middle of his chest. If he acted upon the urges of the small toddler in his pants and his heart, he knew exactly where this night was headed and he knew that she probably wouldn't object. But deep down he knew that it would be wise to take this slow and let the relationship happen naturally. It drove him crazy that he was about to leave her alone at her apartment for the night.

Peyton rested her hand on his chest and smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want to come up?" she asked quietly, looking into his eyes, "I don't really want to say goodbye yet." His conscience was beating him up inside and groaned slightly. "Peyton, I would love to," Juice replied quietly, "But you and I both know what will happen if I come up. I don't want to rush into this and I know you don't either." "But I don't mind," she replied, "Not when what I feel for you is so strong." "Baby, believe me when I say this," Juice stated as he reached for her hands, "I want to come up with you, but I promise that when it finally happens, it will be right. Our first time together won't be rushed. I'm not saying it will be perfect, but it will be right for us." He mentally slapped himself upside the head for saying those words. Those words were not something that would typically come out of his mouth. This woman had him wrapped around her finger already and they hadn't even finished their first date. "You're right," she said nodding her head in agreement.

Juice put his hand on her cheek hoping to assure her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She pressed her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes sighing heavily. He stood up from his bike and leaned in and pressed a soft, warm kiss against her lips. "You're amazing Peyton," Juice whispered as a small smile spread across his lips, "I don't want to rush something this amazing." "You don't have to convince me anymore Juice," she replied, smiling back at him, "Just promise me you won't make me wait too long." "I promise baby girl," Juice stated, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead and watched as she made her way into the building.

He put his helmet back on and kick started his bike. He hated will power and he hated waiting, but he knew the best place for him right now was at the clubhouse. He wondered how long he would be able to hold on to his will power.

* * *

A couple hours later Peyton walked into the kitchen and put her empty beer bottle on the counter. She had been so frustrated and disappointed since Juice had dropped her off. Although she had completely agreed with him about waiting and not rushing to take their brand new relationship to the next level, she had wanted him so bad and she was hoping that tonight was the night. The way he was with her, so gentle, charming, funny and romantic, he had done everything to make her feel like a princess. When he was with her, she never saw the intimidating man that he could be when he wanted to be. Peyton had never seen it first hand, but from the stories she had heard from Jax and Chibs over the last couple months, she knew he had the power to terrify.

Their dinner date had been wonderful. She got to know him a little bit better, but she knew that he was leaving parts out, probably so as not to scare her off. She remembered a conversation that her and Gemma had had a little while ago, right before her and Jax had almost complicated their friendship. Gemma said that she either had to agree to knowing nothing about what the club does or agree to full disclosure...

 _"Sweetheart," Gemma said as Peyton looked at Jax longingly from a distance, "If you ever end up a club member's old lady, you are either all in or you are kept in the dark." "What do you mean?" Peyton asked curiously. "I don't think you realize how difficult it can be sometimes for the ladies of the club," Gemma stated, "There is a lot of stuff that goes on that you don't know about, and you could very well change your mind about being an outlaw's lady. I know you like the idea of being with the bad boy, but it's more terrifying than you realize. If you end up with an outlaw, you need to agree to full disclosure, because for you, being kept in the dark will drive you crazy. I know you can handle what they do, so the only way your relationship can survive is if you know about everything..._

After that conversation, Peyton had talked to Jax about it and he had agreed with his mother. "Although I don't always like being honest about it," Jax admitted to her, "I haven't had to agree to full disclosure for awhile now, but I've always been afraid of losing who I'm with because of the things that I have to do sometimes. But for you, that's the only way to do it..." Ever since the day her and Jax talked about it, Peyton had been the one that he would come to. He asked her if it was ok and then he would tell her what he had done. Some of it had been pretty awful, but not once did he ever scare her away because of it. No matter what, Peyton would always care about Jax. Peyton wasn't about to let the things that the club did deter her from being the woman or old lady that Juice would need her to be. She knew she would have to stand by him through anything and everything and she knew there would be consequences. She knew she would worry and she knew that potentially horrible things could happen to Juice or even to her, but the club was her family and her home and she wouldn't turn her back on it.

Peyton was jarred from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She looked at the clock on the microwave which read 1:35 a.m. Who the hell is here at 1:30 in the morning, she wondered to herself. She quietly made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. She was surprised to see Juice standing there, the doubt written all over his face about whether or not he should be there. Her heart jumped into her throat and her whole being was excited that he was there. She hadn't even touched him yet and all her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Perhaps it was the anticipation of the moment.

Peyton opened the door slowly and smiled at him. "You cracked faster than I expected," she said, trying to contain her giggles. "Shut up," he mumbled as he pushed his way into the apartment and pushed her up against the wall, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to try and abstain when you want someone as badly as I want you?" Peyton's arms wrapped around his neck and she shook her head in response. "Fucking impossible," Juice growled as he kicked the door shut and then crashed his lips against hers.

Peyton was reeling and she tried to get her shit together as his warm lips moved from hers and down to her neck. "Jesus," she whispered as she let her head fall back against the wall. He laughed quietly against her skin and lifted her up in his arms and walked into the living room and sat down in the chair beside the TV. She sat straddling his lap and she looked down at him. "What changed your mind?" she questioned quietly, trying not to get distracted by the fact that he was slowly unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. He looked up at her as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "I couldn't stop thinking about you..." Juice said as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, "I needed to be with you. I don't want to be without you." Goose bumps appeared instantly on her arms and legs and a shiver traveled through her body.

"I don't want to be without you either," Peyton whispered, running her hand over his Mohawk and then tracing one of the tattoos on his head with her finger. He closed his eyes as she continued to trace each line and curve. She leaned in and kissed the top of his head and then kissed each tattoo before she kissed her way down his face to his lips. "You're amazing Peyton," he whispered before she covered his mouth with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other slowly, sensually. He fisted his hands in her hair and held her tight as she opened her mouth and allowed him access. She whimpered as his tongue slid into her mouth and caressed her tongue. They remained locked in that embrace for a long time, the heat of their bodies growing as the intensity of the moment grew and grew until they both knew there was no turning back. Holding his hands in her hair, he pulled away from her mouth and pulled her head back, revealing her neck to him. She moaned as he leaned in and kissed her neck and ran his tongue over her collar bone pain-stakingly slow.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly and gently slid to the floor and laid her down on the ground, never pulling his gaze from hers, not even for a second. He slowly slid her tank top over her head and then reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and threw it on the chair behind him. He stood up and quickly undid his pants and pushed them off before he knelt down over her and again kissed her passionately. She reached up and pulled him down to her, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin against hers. She want to feel him inside her. She wanted to feel all of him.

She felt his hands travel down her body and then she heard the slow zip of the zipper on her jeans. He pushed them down as far as he could and then she wriggled the rest of the way out of them and then in a matter of seconds she could feel him pressed against her. She gasped at the feel of him at her entrance and her eyes opened to see his dark eyes burning into hers. "Make love to me," she moaned, "I'm ready." He kissed her gently on the forehead before he slowly pressed himself deep into her. She moaned and then wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her.

Peyton had never felt like this before and her heart was pounding so hard she thought she was going to explode. Her body fit perfectly against his and it was like he knew every inch of her without ever having seen her before. He made her feel incredible and she realized in that moment that she never wanted to be without him. She couldn't lose him, not now that she finally had him. She was young, but she was ready to be the one for him. He was on his way to being her everything and she wanted to be his everything.

She held onto him as he continued to move in and out of her and she knew her life wouldn't be the same. "I love you," she whispered, "Don't ever let me go."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All,

I know, this is bad, teasing you like this. But I think for now, the fate of this story is undetermined. It's not getting as many views as I expected or hoped and for the last little while I have been focused on one of my other stories (But now the focus has died on that one as well). I am shelving this story for now and maybe I'll bring it back later. For those of you who did enjoy reading this story, thank you for your reviews and thank you for following it and I apologize for not finishing this one.

Also, for those who may read this little note, I have so many other story ideas, but they aren't SOA related. Does anyone know where I can write these and post them... or can I do that on this site?

Thank you to everyone who continues to read my other stories.

A.


End file.
